My alternate ending to Mass Effect 3
by JohnKnox332
Summary: An alternate ending to ME3, Tali Shepard romance, Happy ending, alternate story.


My alternate ending to Mass Effct 3 - by JohnKnox332

( Some changes here : the ending to the game ( of course ) where instead of having blasted armor, and a cannifex, Shepard has his armor and his weaponry. Instead of a confrontation to the illusive man they fight it out. Kaal'Reegar minor changes to the end of the game instead of the fleet leaving earth's space they stick around for a while more. Another change with the thought of interspecies children - My thoughts on it are that the child should always be the race of the mother but with attributes of both the mother and father, im also contradicting dextro-amino acids and such. No choice to the ending only the destroy ending, because it was a complete smack to the face when bioware let there be 3 other endings, the whole series has been "YOU MUST KILL THE REAPERS", and Im staying true to shepards thoughts of mass effect 1 and 2. Last thing, I believe the people of the citadel made it.)

The air was stiff and still. Admiral Anderson was sitting in his headquarters drinking his cup of coffee when Major Coats came running into the room.

"Sir, you have got to see this!", said Coats " I don't believe it sir, they're here!".

Anderson with a puzzled face replied "Whose here, the reapers?"

"No sir, Ill pull it up on the map", Said Coats.

The map was similar to that of the galaxy map, but more focused on the sol system, mainly on earth and the mass relay. The orange grids held nothing in orbit except Reapers and the Relay and suddenly a straight line of ships jumped from FTL into the sol system.

Ships from every culture of the Galaxy had arrived in the sol system, Asari cruisers and Turian Dreadnoughts, salarian frigates and batarian destroyers. Behind them came the fleets of the Quarians and the Geth, alongside the Destiny Ascension. With the Normandy at the head of the Fleets, everyone was heading to one target...Earth.

Shepard was in his cabin with Tali before the fleets arrived to earth. They were holding each other while looking outside into space.

"Shepard", Tali said, "I want this moment to last forever".

Smiling Shepard replied,"It will last forever, I promise".

Anderson got out of his seat and moved to the window, he saw the structure the reapers were consentrated by and looked into the sky above it. He saw countless ships fly into the atmosphere to meet the largest fleet ever brought together for the largest battle the galaxy will ever see.

"Coats, send out the teams, make sure the anti air is destroyed and deploy snipers on the highest buildings that are standing. Prep artillery for these coordinates and I want it done before im done with my next cup."

"Aye, aye." Said the Major.

Shepard was standing beside Joker in the cockpit of the Normandy. He saw the Reapers heading toward them, and he was saddened by how much it took to get to this moment and how many more lives these monsters would take from them. He looked all around and saw a flood of the ships he gathered for this fight and was reassured. He was ready.

He got on his radio, the silence was there, everyone was waiting for his word and his alone.

"All ships..." the pilots of every fighter, the gunners of every ship, even joker cringed at the sounds of these words. " Fire! "

These words echoed throughout every ship of every fleet, and every ship let loose their revenge. Torpedoes soared through space, blue traces follwing them, fighters on both sides flew toward each other to determin the superior being, Man or Machine. The Reapers were losing severly, disorginazation lead to this will half of the reapers fleet just leaving earth's startosphere. It was evident to everyone that this battle was going well for the fleet, everywhere Reaper destroyers were being obliterated. The Destiny Ascension even plowed through one accidentally while attacking a Reaper Dreadnought.

After 5 minutes in space the Normandy descended to earth and Shepards shuttle had departed.

"Admiral Anderson, sir, we've taken out most of the defenses for Hammer to land." Said Major Coats

"Good, we're gonna need everyone who knows how to hold a gun." Replied Anderson.

Ten minutes later Shepards shuttle arrived to Andersons headquarters with all of Hammer behind him.

Anderson greeted Shepard and lead him into the hq to brief him on the plan. There plan was simple enough, punch a whole through the reaper forces and get as many men as possible aboard the citadel. This was the only chance they would get, with the majority of the heavy reaper forces fighting in space. Shepard prepped his squad and all of Hammer moved out, they carved a smooth path through the reaper defense with ease, they took causalities but nothing too serious for the operation to fail.

They were only a little away from the beam when Shepard's squad was attacked, the truck crashed and they bailed out.

"We got reapers!" yelled Garrus.

"Understood, take cover!" replied Shepard

Their skirmish lasted for a moment and then they were on track back to the beam, Andersons forces were ahead taking most of the resistance. When they arrived at the front line the reapers were giving a heavy resistance. From the skies came a harvester, ready to drop more troops. The allied forces took it out quickly however it crashed near Shepards position and nearly took his squad out.

"That was a close one, Shepard how many more do you think we have?" Garrus coughed

"I don'know... Normandy I need an extractions asap!" Shepard said into his radio

Garrus sternly replied "What... Shepard were still here for you, we can beat them together"

"Shepard..." Tali said looking under herself

"Listen I need you to get her to safety, only you can protect her, I need to finish this." Said Shepard

Tali had taken herself away from the other two, Shepard approached her and held her tightly.

"Please...Do this for me...I'll be fine." Shepard said quietly

Tali looked up to him, tears running from her eyes, "I don't want to lose you, I want to be with you, I want to make a home with you."

" I promise you, I'll be coming back." Said Shepard.

They held each other for another moment when Anderson came to grab Shepard for the final push into the beam. Shepard let Tali go and smiled at her, something she would never forget. He grabbed his rifle and, alongside Anderson, ran towards the beam. Garrus and Tali climbed aboard the Normandy, She was still standing in the cargo door looking towards Shepard.

Shepard looked back to Tali and whispered something to himself.

_Keelah se'lai_

She sprinted to the door, before Garrus had caught her, she was ready to jump for Shepard. She beat her hands against Garrus until he let go, she stormed off to their cabin and curled up on Shepards side of the bed and cried.

"Shepard...don't..." she cried.

Shepard and Anderson made it to the beam alongside Major Coats and around fifty men. They jumped into the beam ready for anything. Anderson, Coats and Shepard came out the same side with 5 other men. They stood before a part of the citadel no one had seen.

"Dog, Echo, Bravo, Charlie, you all good?" Anderson said into his radio.

Replied came to Anderson, location reports, and surroundings. Dog and Echo made it to the presidium, while Bravo wound up in Purgatory. Charlie squad reported they were in the embassies. Anderson gave them orders to move to the citadel tower if possible.

"We need to figure out where the hell we are. Johnson, Dickson go on ahead." Anderson commanded

" Sir, I think were in the 'walls' of the citadel, only keepers come here." Said Coats

" Wherever we are we need to figure out how to fire the crucible." Shepard said, scanning the room.

They moved forward on a fairly straight path and arrived in an opening with a console.

"Johnson, Dickson, where are you." Yelled Anderson.

Behind a wall Coats noticed movement.

"Come on out now!" He yelled.

Out of the shadow the Illusive man came out. He lit a cigarette and asked Anderson.

"Looking for your men?"

"What'd you do to them?" Anderson said

"Oh nothing, just a little...therapeutic advice is all." Illusive man snickered.

In the corner of the room lied the bodies of the soldiers.

"Now, you're going to turn around and leave, I don't have time for you right now, I believe its time I take control of humanities destiny." Said the illusive man

" Just what makes you think that." Replied Coats

They discussion lasted for another five minutes both sides hoping for a less bloody end to it.

"Enough of this, I won't allow you to get in my way." Said the Illusive man, moving towards the console

Anderson yelled "wait-" and was cut off by a flurry of bullets from Coats

The illusive man's body fell to the ground with a thud.

"He's better off dead now." said Coats

The other men were told to guard the door, with one watching Illusives body. Shepar, Coats, and Anderson moved to the console.

"How do you suppose we active the crucible?" Questioned Anderson

"Uhuhhh, agh" The trio looked back to see the soldier impaled by The Illusive Man.

He body changed, his arms now looked like spears, his clothes turned into the armor of a marauder.

"I won't let you take.. them away from me."

He rushed the three, stabbing Anderson and knocking over Coats. Shepard fell to the edge off the platform and was only holding on by a hand. The two other marines opened up on Illusive man and shot off pieces of his "Body". He turned his attention to them, impaling one and nearly impaling the other when Coats shot him in the back with a cannifex reveling an interior. Shepard climbed back onto the platform and looked towards Anderson.

"Shepard...aghh...take it!" Anderson yelled

A grenade spun over to Shepard, he caught it and got on to his feet. The Illusive man, ready to kill Coats, did not notice Shepard. Walking slowly to Coats, the Illusive man was bracing himself to jump onto him, when a thud was felt behind him, an irritating feeling came about inside him, and before he could turn around Shepard's boot was kicking him off the platform. Flying fairly well for a human reaper, the Illusive man was sent over Coats and into the abyss inside the Citadel, a loud bang was heard shortly after. Getting Coats back on his feet the remaining men rushed over to Anderson.

"How bad is it?" Said Shepard

"I don't know, I'll...I'll be fine once im off this station." replied Anderson.

"Knox, get the admiral somewhere safe and patch him up, we'll be out shortly." Coats said.

"Yes sir!" the marine replied.

The marine carefully lead Anderson out of the room.

"So... now what." Said Coats

"Only one thing left to do." Replied Shepard, contently.

He approached the console, touched a few keys and a VI appeared before them. It was Aviana the citadel VI.

" Welcome to the Citadel how may I help you?" asked Aviana

Behind Shepard, Coats chuckled.

"This VI is gonna help us beat the reapers?" Coats said coyly

" Aviana I need you to fire the crucible." Said Shepard.

"Error detected, re routing control to the citadel tower, you must access the citadel towers console for this command to be done." Said Aviana

"Can you find us a Skycar?"

"Yes commander momentarily." Said Aviana

They rushed to the Citadel tower, hoping they would be welcomed by the rest of the men. When they arrived they climbed the stairs, Shepard was reminded of the first time he had climbed these stairs, asking the council for help against Soverign and Saren. When they reached the top they found the men waiting and holding a defensive position around the councilor positions. When they got to the CO of these men they inquired about a console.

"No sir, I havent seen any console except the one the consilors already have" replied the CO.

"I know where it is" Said Shepard.

He took his rifle aimed it at the glass and shot it out. He jumped into the pit. This was it, the first place he ever faced a reaper, or Saren to be exact. He remembered all the memories before and after this moment. He moved below the councilors level and felt along the wall. There he found a hollow area and shot a concussive round into it, opening another room. Before him was the console to end the war. He touched the keys on the console. Aviana appeared.

"Command ready, shall we execute?" asked Aviana

All Shepard could think of was the sunset on Rannoch with, holding her closely.

"Shall we execute, commander?" Aviana asked again.

"Aviana...Execute." Shepard replied

" Very well commander." Aviana said.

A light emerged from the citadel tower, the crucible powered up and was ready to fire. Shepard went out to Major Coats. He passed him up and sat down on the councillors platform looking out to earth from the window. Coats followed suit. The beam pulsed and finally a burst of energy was released. This blue light traveled from the citadel and past earth. Above them a beam was sent to the mass relay and throughout the galaxy. They had won, the reapers finally defeated.

"Well..thats gotta be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" from a familiar voice.

"Anderson?!" Coats yelled " Old man haven't you had enough today.

"I had to see it throught." said Anderson joining them. " And now we wait."

Tali was still in bed and looked throught space. She was still crying from letting Shepard go on ahead. She looked out and saw the burst of energy blanket space. Out in the battle she saw the reapers had stopped moving. Her tears stopped for a moment.

"Tali, you've got to see this" said Garrus through an intercom.

She ran out of the cabin and into the elevator, pounding on the door impatiently. She didnt know what she was thinking. She was dying from suspense. When the door opened she sprinted to the cockpit and asked what was happening.

"It's Shepard." Joker said. "He's alive!"

She was so excited she didn't know what to do, she grabbed Garrus and ran down to the shuttle bay, grabbed James and was prepping a shuttle.

"It's been one hell of a fight Admiral." Said Shepard " Now how about some shore leave?"

"I can agree on that, im thinking the nice sandy beaches of Hawaii." Anderson replied.

Time had passed as they were sitting, thinking. Shepard could only think of one person, and one question.

"Shepard!" a voice yelled

Shepard looked over and saw Tali and Garrus running over to him.

"Tali? How'd you find me, nevermind that-"

He was cut off by the strongest hug he had ever felt in his life. Tali's squeeze on him showed no interest in letting go.

"Don't ever let go of me." She said finally loosening up and staring into Shepard's eyes.

"I won't, Tali, I will never let go of you." said Shepard, " Tali...will you marry me?"

The question went about the room like a scent and everyone looked up towards the couple.

Tali was so shocked by the question she just cried and held Shepard tighter.

"Well Shepard, if im right, by human traditions you need a best man, and there's this one Garrus Vakarian whose itching for shore leave too." said Garrus confidently.

The couple turned to Garrus and just smiled. Shepard brought his eyes back to Tali's and said " I know where were having it."

One week later.

Tali and Shepards gaze into each other was as strong as it was on the citadel. There was nothing coming in between them now. On the Shores of Rannoch, where there future home would be, the wedding ceremony was being held. In attendance was the crew of the Normandy, Liara, Garrus, Ashley, James, Cortez, Samara,Wrex, Zaeed, Kasumi, Jacob, Miranda, Grunt, Eve, Admiral Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Han'Gerrel, Admiral Xen, Admiral Raan, and Admiral Koris, along with other individuals. The moment had finally came upon the couple. Kaal'Reegar stepped forward and called the couple over.

"Ma'am, Shepard." Kaal said," Today we come together to celebrate a beautiful moment in life."

He went on trying his best to be like a priest.

"Anyway, Shepard do you take Tali to be you wife?"

"I do"

"Tali'Zorah do you take Shepard to be your Husband?"

"I do"

"Then you may kiss your bride Shepard."

Shepard removed Tali's mask and handed it to Garrus. They kissed each other for what felt like a decade to them.

2 years have passed.

Tali and Shepards home on Rannoch was beautiful, it was how Tali dreamed of it as, and with the best addition to it.

Shepard woke up

" Look at that sunrise Tali." He said " That's almost as beautiful as you."

She was blushing under her mask, " oh stop it." She removed her mask and they kissed intensely watching the sunrise.

"Still totally worth it." She said.

They continue to serve aboard the Normandy, doing right in the galaxy and rebuilding after the War.

Garrus still serves aboard the Normandy, always calibrating the main gun, and going out with Shepard and Tali whenever they go out for a holiday. His new favorite past time is bobby-trapping Shepards apartment whenever their on shore leave.

Javik spent the rest of his time living like a king amongst the hanar and spent the rest of his life uncovering prothean technology for the citadel.

James and Ashley married each other and are expecting a child.

Liara works in coordination with the citadel as she slowly helps the galaxy as the Shadow broker.

Wrex lived another 300 years as the leader of the krogan, and prevented many attempts to start a war with the citadel.

Grunt leads the Krogan armed forces and trains all krogan vigoursly and whenever he is on the citadel acts as a diplomat with an occasional mishap with C-sec.

Joker and Edi still pilot the normandy and are planning to get married.

Admiral Hackett became the human councilor and lead justly

Admiral Anderson married K. Sanders and lives the rest of his days on the beaches of hawaii.

Samara lives with Falere on Thessia and takes close care of her, to follow the code.

Zaeed stayed a mercenary for hire on the citadel.

The Crew of the Normandy always have a party on their shore leave the same time every year, and recollect on their history.

Dr. Chackwas sends a bottle of Serrice ice to Shepard semi-annually and retired after the reaper-war.

no specific time

Shepard and Tali returned to Rannoch after an issue arouse in the terminus system involving captured ploiticians. They arrived at their front door, opened by Admiral Raan.

"Aunty Raan, thank you so much." Said Tali

"My pleasure they were good while you were gone." Raan replied,"I imagine you two are tired so I'll be leaving soon."

They moved into their home and it was oddly quiet. They both moved into the kitchen and were preparing food for themselves when a voice came from behind Shepard.

" Daddy... can you read us a bedtime story?" asked one of the voices.

"Please dad." said another.

"Sure kids, lets go." Shepard said while leading them to their bedroom.

Shepard tucked in Rael and Nalina, His son and daughter and asked them what they wanted to hear.

" Tell us the one when you and uncle Garrus took on-

Tali watched into the room smiling, with a tear of happiness in her eye. This is everything she asked for and more, and She was happy that she stilled had her true love Shepard.

The end... for now


End file.
